Bloody Valentine
by Dracomalfoygirl7
Summary: Based on the song by Good Charlotte "Bloody Valentine" It's got my own character in it, Heather. Just read. You might like it, you might not. Oh and please R&R. Thanks! Happy reading!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters all belong to J.K. Rowling (except Heather, she's mine =) ) The song "Bloody Valentine" belongs to Good Charlotte

This is my first song-fic so please be nice and hold any rude comments. Thanks. Here goes....

_Oh, my love, please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life_

Heather skipped around her house after coming home from work. She had been very excited and jumpy since yesterday night when Harry had proposed at dinner. She was getting married! It was late and she dived to the telephone. She needed to talk to Harry. She had been dying to all day. The phone rung two times before somebody picked it up and put it back down. She thought it was odd, but then concluded he probably saw her name on the Caller ID and was messing around so that she would come talk to him in person, which was exactly what she did. She grabbed her keys and headed to the door. Once there she saw that all the lights were on she went to the door. It was unlocked. She walked inside.

"Harry!" she called. It was dead quiet. She put her keys on the table and stepped inside further, closing the door behind her. "Harry where--" she stopped as she had come to the kitchen and she saw his body lying on the floor. "Harry!" she gasped. She collapsed the floor because her nerves had stopped working properly. Just then the phone at her right wrung.

_I ripped out his throat  
And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry_

"Hello," he cried into the phone, tears just starting to stream down her face.

"Heather?" a familiar voice asked.

"Draco?" Heather choked out, wiping the tears that were falling rapidly down her face. 

"What's the matter!" Draco asked. "Is everything alright?"

"It's....it's...Harry," she gasped in between sobs, "He's...he's...dead!"

__

When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time

"Oh," Draco said, at a lost for words, "I'll be right over. I just got to clean myself up first." 

"Okay..." Heather croaked. Heather called 911 and told them her dilemma. Just a minute later Draco was there. 

"Come in," Heather greeted, wiping her eyes. Draco pressed his thumbs under her eyes and brushed the tears away.

__

Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight

Heather lead him into the kitchen where Harry's body lay on the ground. She turned around and he held her in his arms as she cried into him. Just then there was the sound of a siren.

_There was...  
Police and flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the_

Headlines read "a lover died"  
No tell-tale heart was left to find

The police came into the kitchen and swarmed onto Harry's body like flies to a carcass. Draco lead Heather into the living room and turned the TV on. Harry's house was on the screen. he turned it off as Heather only cried harder. She sunk to the floor and Draco cradled her in his arms trying to help her feel better.

__

When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time

"You've got blood on your hand," Heather sniffed. "Oh I must have gotten it from Harry or from on you. I'll go wash up." Draco got up and headed for the bathroom.

__

Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight

Draco came back out to see Heather looking at him solemnly. 

"What?" he asked. 

"I never saw you touch Harry, and I didn't touch him either."

"So..." Draco asked.

"How did you get the blood on your hands?" Draco froze. 

"Heather..." he started and made his way over to give her a hug, but she stopped him. She wanted to truth Draco growled. He had to tell her. 

__

He dropped you off I followed him home   
Then I stood outside his bedroom window   
Standing over him he begged me not to do   
What I knew I had to do 'cause I'm so in love with you

"I waited near your house and I saw him drop you off. Everyone knew by then, The boy-who-lived was now the boy-who-was-getting-married. He head home and I followed him. I parked my car around the corner and I climbed up the tree outside his window, which he always leaves open. I grabbed the nearest object of violence, a pocket knife on his dresser. I walked down the stairs and saw him in the kitchen. He was surprised when he saw me, but he came over and greeted me anyway. I punched him, right in the stomach. He fell to the ground. I kicked him around a bit before ripping his head back by his scruffy hair and pressing the knife against his throat. He turned all pathetic, begged me not to kill him, but I knew I had to. He was so wrong for you! You needed someone like me. You needed me. So I slit his throat and stabbed him seven times, how many letters in your name; Heather. I did it because I loved you!"

Heather gasped and staggered backwards.

"Police!" she yelled, "Police! He killed my Fiance!" The men came in and grabbed Draco by his arms and as they pulled him to a police car Draco kicked and yelled...

__

"Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight. Tonight!"

The end, not the most enjoyable fic, but I hope you liked it. Please R&R so I know what you people think. Thanks!

  


__

  


  



End file.
